


I like ya cut g

by Can_I_See_Your_Passport



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_See_Your_Passport/pseuds/Can_I_See_Your_Passport
Summary: Really dumb idea I had for a fanfic, Jesse tries to prank lake but ends up hurting his hand
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Kudos: 21





	I like ya cut g

**Author's Note:**

> Does this take place in the future saga? Honestly I don't really know. This is just a little thing I thought of. I would draw this instead of writing it if I even had a LITTLE bit of talent at art, but I don't so here it is in fanfic form

Jesse was a bit nervous, but he knew it would be funny. He saw all the other videos of people doing the same thing. Lake's hair hadn't grown back yet so Jesse saw it as the perfect opportunity. Lake was in the living room playing her switch, Jesse took out his phone and began recording. He slowly approached Lake

"I like ya cut g." Then WHAM

All Lake felt was something tap her head really hard but it didn't hurt, when she looked over the couch she saw Jesse on the floor holding his hand in pain. She immediately knew what he just attempted

"Really Jesse?"

"Come on... I thought it would be funny."

"Well, nice try"

Jesse got up. "I think I might have broken my hand."

"Really? My head isn't THAT metal!"

"It hurts enough to feel like it's broken." Jesse sat down on the couch next to Lake.

"Wait, were you planning on posting that online?"

"I mean... why would I record it if I wasn't gonna post it?"

"I feel like you would have more people asking about why you have a metal girl in your house."

"And what, do you think whenever Tulip posts a video people don't think she's a vampire or something?"

"Not having a reflection is completely different compared to being made of chrome."

Lake was still playing her game, and she lost the match... again

"What did I tell you about using Ganondorf? He sucks."

"He's the only character I know how to use."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Alright, I'm going back to my room to make sure my hand isn't broken, have fun losing to more Joker mains."

"Shut up." Jesse went back into his room and Lake continued playing her game.


End file.
